


О коте, Предназначении и любви

by Ksiezycowy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Humor, M/M, Глум, мат, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksiezycowy/pseuds/Ksiezycowy
Summary: Положа руку на сердце, а также другие пригодные для этого внутренние органы (желательно, кстати, правда еще и не свои же) Йорвет, стоя по щиколотку в болотной жиже, совершенно искренне и истово недоумевал на тему того, что какого хера места для встреч всегда выбирает Рош?!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Писано на фм "Распиши писало", которая проводит чудеснейшая Фейра.  
> Ключи: Чудо-Юдо/наговорная водица/Хлыст и Подлыгало (использовал первые два).  
> Отсылки к фичкам Фэйры, а так же к Стругацким и многому другому.
> 
> Таймлайн около-в-рядом “Ведьмак 3”. АУ-в-каноне. ООС. Авторский сомнительный юморок, который по жизни находится на уровне между глумом и стёбом. Отсылки к текстам Фейры про них же, куча намеков на Стругацких и всё такое =) Традиционное предупреждение: РОШБЫНИКАДА, ЙОРВЕТБЫНИКАДА, - и мат!
> 
> Бета - Шико <3

_Я собрала жалкие остатки здравого смысла и мысленно… сложила их в гробик, присыпала землёй, придавила надгробным камушком и водрузила сверху букетик цветов. Прощальная речь сводилась к следующему: «Сегодня я провожаю в последний путь мой здравый смысл. Дорогой, покойся с миром. Ты так редко посещал меня раньше, что я почти не замечу твоего отсутствия теперь»._  
© Наталья Тимошенко, «Подвижные игры для принцесс».

  
  
Положа руку на сердце, а также другие пригодные для этого внутренние органы (желательно, кстати, правда еще и не свои же) Йорвет, стоя по щиколотку в болотной жиже, совершенно искренне и истово недоумевал на тему того, что какого хера места для встреч всегда выбирает Рош?! О, от этого эльфу хотелось перманентно биться главой об сруб какой-нибудь светлицы. Чаще оно так и бывало, но только вместо сруба Йорвет регулярно прикладывался башкой об спинку какой-нибудь всратой кровати. «Что поделать, — гнусно усмехался, обычно сверху, темерец, — натуральный шелк». Слать на хер в такие моменты было не с руки (да и не с жопы), поэтому Йорвет смачно терпел, получая удовольствие и предвкушая месть. И не только её.  
  
Верить чертовому dhoine было опасно, и «белка» искренне раскаивался за свою доверчивость. Но тогда, много лет назад, Рош казался весьма убедительным. «Йорвет, — говорил он, — посмотри на себя в зеркало. Кто тебе поверит, что ты эльфский мальчик-проститутка с ближайшей подворотни?» И тогда, много-много лет назад (на самом деле всего-то десять), Йорвет поверил чертовому плоскоухому очковтирателю, что да, не похож, не поверят, сдадут на пытки, и вот потом еще и спасать придется! Много раз после этого эльф крыл себя матом, за излишнюю доверчивость. Но *его* человек так говорил, так нежно гладил по уху, что спорить не хотелось (моглось, конечно, но это же снова ругань, а как же секс? Секса и так мало в нынешней эльфской жизни, зачем же добровольно себя лишать столь восхитительного действа?!).  
  
Йорвет покорно терпел необходимость штурмом в одинокого брать человеческие муравейники (крайний раз Киаран гнусно ржал и подбадривал, с явным удовольствием наблюдая за ним), скрываться, красться, тырить чужие шмотки, обмениваться идиотскими шифрованными записками (да кому она вообще всралась, эта личная жизнь Вернона Роша?!). *Его* человек игрался как хотел, и кто он такой, чтобы лишать его этого удовольствия? Главное, чтобы в бабу не переодевал. Впрочем…  
  
— Эй, болезный, ты там чего завис? — Йорвет нервно дернул ухом. Роша-то он поганной метлой гонял на эту тему, дескать, нет, не умею я ими шевелить, отвали, упырь херов, но на самом деле — умел, и притом весьма осознанно! А узнай темерец о том, что эльфы могут так «переговариваться», так вообще не слез бы, требовал бы расшифровки и всего такого…  
  
Он всё еще стоял по щиколотку в болотной жиже, а на «тропинке» из кочек сидел огроменный черный котяра.  
  
— Шерстяной коврик, — тихо буркнул эльф, «выплывая» из болота на кочку.  
  
— Я всё слышал, «красна девица», — моментально отреагировал кот, махнул хвостом и пошел себе дальше. Йорвет давно не испытывал столь сильного желания дать кому-то под зад, даже если этот кто-то всего лишь навсего кот. С другой стороны…  
  
… _много ли пустых деревень сейчас в Темерии? Много, но эта наводила ужас даже на бывалого Йорвета. Нет, свидания в лесу, полном накеров и эндриаг, — это нормально и правильно, если вообще их с Рошем отношения хоть как-то коррелируются со словами «нормально» и «правильно».  
  
Ночь уже почти кончилась, на востоке пробивались первые кровавые лучи солнца. Рош сидел к эльфу спиной и курил трубку. Табачный дым не раздражал эльфа, но его раздражала видимая седина dhoine. Вернону Рошу было только тридцать шесть лет, какая на хер седина?! Сейчас, в густой полутьме предрассветных часов, она особенно бросалась в глаза.  
  
— Странная деревня, — тишину хотелось нарушить, и эльф ее нарушил. Прям не стесняясь растоптал идиотичностью своей фразы.  
  
— Тебе все человеческие поселения кажутся странными, — не остался в долгу Рош, снова смачно затягиваясь трубкой, а потом точно так же смачно потягиваясь всем телом. Кривые шрамы на его спине пришли в уродливое движение, изломанными линиями двигаясь вслед за мышцами. — Эльфские так сильно отличались?  
  
Вопрос *его* dhoine повисает в воздухе. Йорвету совершенно не хотелось отвечать на этот вопрос. Лишнее напоминание о разнице течения времени для них… Зачем? Но темерец со свойственной всем скоротечным созданиям смелостью вечно задавал такие вопросы.  
  
— Отличались, — нашел в себе (и отряхнул от пыли) смелость ответить Йорвет.  
  
— Понял, — вздохнул Рош, вытряхивая из трубки пепел прямо на пол, и повернулся к эльфу. Йорвету нравилось это сильное волевое лицо. Пожалуй, из всех dhoine он отличал только вот его и чертова ведьмака, все остальные были как под копирку. — Не хочешь — не говори.  
  
Эльф ничего не ответил, просто пододвинулся ближе, тыкаясь лицом в правое плечо Вернона. Этот кривой и неровный шрам на смуглой коже был оставлен йорветовой стрелой. У него тогда изрядно дрогнула рука, ведь весь мир для него остановился и расцвел новыми красками. Встреча с собственным Предназначением была… ужасной.  
  
Это сейчас можно об этом шутить, скалясь в улыбке, а тогда, в той бойне, Йорвету казалось, что он вот-вот умрет, потому что сил выпустить стрелу в Предназначение не было, а не выпустить — означало предательство. Тогда только Киаран понял, что случилось с ним. И лишь сочувственно покачал головой. Для почти вечного Aen Seidhe проклятье получить в качестве Предназначения — смертного_ …  
  
…хреновы болота наконец-то кончились, а яркий солнечный свет, ударивший Йорвету прямо в глаза, выбил того из задумчивости. Эльф в некоторой растерянности оглянулся и замер. «Я связался с dhoine и просто сошел с ума», — резюмировал он. Солнце висело в самом зените, хотя с момента рассвета, эльф готов был поклясться чем угодно (кроме лука и Роша), прошло буквально несколько часов.  
  
— Какого…  
  
— Це ж сказка, — упрямо мотнул башкой котяра. — Типа, пришли.  
  
— Куда?  
  
— Слышь, ты, «дева», давай не будешь задавать вопросов? Только время зря терять будем.  
  
— Слышь, ты, мой будущий прикроватный коврик, а может ответишь на парочку? — завелся с полоборота Йорвет. Он так-то обычно был спокойный, как свежий труп в майскую грозу, однако два часа хождения за говорящим черным котом кого угодно могут сделать нервным, даже трехсотлетнего эльфа.  
  
— У тебя и кровати-то нет, — почесал за ухом лапой кот. — Ладно, старухи всё равно еще нет. Спрашивай, чё уж тут, нелюди мы, что ли? — в крайнем вопросе наглого животного явно прослеживался адский хохот. Йорвет аж весь передернулся от этого ощущения.  
  
— Что это, блядь?  
  
— Это? — обвел лапой кот пространство. — Или ЭТО? — животное сделало жест, обозначающий: «ВСЁ».  
  
— ЭТО, — повторил за котом жест Йорвет.  
  
— Сказка, — пожало отсутствующими плечами животное.  
  
— Херовая какая-то сказка.  
  
— Какая главная героиня, такая и сказка, — не остался в долгу кот. — Херовая из тебя «красна девица», вот и сказка у тебя… такая же.  
  
— Но как?!  
  
— У колодца стоял?  
  
— Стоял.  
  
— Фразу сказал?  
  
— Какую, блядь, еще фразу?!  
  
— Нужную, — кот вздохнул и посмотрел на Йорвета, как на недоразвитого. — Слушай, эльф, ты, конечно, происходишь из гордой древней расы и всё такое. Но ты такой тупой. Ты действительно полагаешь, что в мире могут быть говорящие коты?  
  
— А я ебу, кто ты? — буркнул потомок гордой древней расы. — Может, ты демон? В этом мире вообще всякое дерьмо случается.  
  
— Может, — послушно согласился кот. — А может и нет. Всё проще, эльф! Ты стоял у колодца, произнес нужную фразу и — хоба! — ты в сказке. Думай, эльф, думай, что можно случайно активировать фразой?  
  
— Проклятье.  
  
— Тепло, но нет.  
  
— Заклятье?  
  
— МО-ЛО-ДЕЦ! Когда-то это место было создано для развлечения детей одного дворянина. Маг помер, дворянин кончился, дети не пережили чуму, замок постепенно разрушился, а деревня устояла. И долго жила. И заклятье осталось, точнее, сеть заклятий, которая создает всё это. Периодически сюда попадают всякие…  
  
— Ебать-копать…  
  
— Уже жалеешь о своих словах?  
  
Йорвет только злобно зыркнул на кота. Конечно, он жалел, хотя всё еще не видел во фразе: «Да чтоб тебя, Рош, херь какая-нибудь взяла!» ничего магического. И Роша реально взяла какая-то херь. Из колодца высунулись две чешуйчатые лапы и натуральным образом уперли йорветово Предназначение. Очухался эльф от шока только тогда, когда услышал: «Да, охренеть теперь девицы пошли» и увидел черного, огромного (до середины своего бедра!) кота. Гнусное животное, кстати, пялилось на эльфа в полном боевом обмундировании весьма охреневшим взглядом.  
  
— И что теперь?  
  
— Теперь идем в гости к старушке, а там уж видно будет. Надо же спасать… доброго молодца, — в кошачьем голосе слышался совершенно, абсолютно точно ничем не прикрытый сарказм…  
  
… _Рош неохотно рассказывал о себе, зато охотно рассказывал сказки смертных. Йорвету нравилось слушать эти странные истории, в конце-концов, это помогало хоть чуть-чуть понять dhoine.  
  
— Погоди, серьезно, избушка-на-курьих-ножках?!  
  
— Ага, в лесу. И к ней ведет тропинка из сладостей. Старуха, что в ней живет, съедает маленьких детей, которые к ней приходят по этой дорожке. Но — только детей. Если приходит добрый молодец, то она предлагает в баньке попариться.  
  
— Какая резвая старушка! — Йорвет неподобающим образом ластится к темерцу, но что поделать, если настроение хорошее? Надо ловить его за хвост. И пользоваться, пользоваться!  
  
Пальцы у Роша такие же жесткие и стертые, как и у самого эльфа. Они неприятно приятно цепляются за всё еще нежную кожу внутренней стороны бедра, вызывая у «белки» нервную дрожь предвкушения.  
  
Темерская кожа на вкус чуть горчит гарью и сажей, но Йорвету нравится этот вкус, этот запах. Удивительный аромат запекшейся крови и выделанной кожи.  
  
— А сказки?  
  
— К черту сказки.  
  
Йорвет благодарен Вернону Рошу за то, что тот просто есть. За то, что он дожил до их встречи, что… Иногда эльфу казалось, что dhoine совершенно не представляет, какую власть имеет над почти вечным Aen Seidhe. Скажи Вернон: «Йорвет, убей всех своих», — эльф бы убил, не задумываясь. Когда твоё Предназначение просит тебя о чем-то, ты не думаешь, ты идешь и делаешь то, что просят. Скажи Вернон: «Йорвет, оставь всё, идём со мной», — эльф бы оставил и пошел, и бросил бы, и страдал бы, и… Но Рош ничего такого не просил, лишь как-то раз, словно бы случайно, бросил: «Больше не подставляйся так глупо, ушастый», и Йорвет больше не подставлялся так глупо. Ловушки стали хитрее, изощренней, а налеты — продуманней и опасней. Когда Предназначение о чем-то тебя попросило, ты не спрашиваешь, зачем, ты идешь и делаешь это.  
  
Эльфу всегда было интересно, что ощущал сам Рош, ведь связь была двусторонней, но от dhoine невозможно было добиться внятного ответа. Вернон не мог говорить о чувствах, проваливался в какую-то муть, смотрел исподлобья зло и настороженно, больше напоминая Йорвету воробья, нежели сторожевого темерийского пса, коим его за глаза звали почти все.  
  
Человеческая жизнь — быстротечна, Йорвет это прекрасно понимал и теперь совершенно не представлял себе, как будет жить дальше без гребанного командира «Синих полосок». Ну, вот как? Как вообще можно будет жить в мире, из которого исчезли все-все-все краски, исчезли смысл и значение слов, чувств? Как?  
  
Йорвет не имел ответов на собственные вопросы и предпочитал глушить их самым действенным методом — собственным Предназначением. Под руками Роша таяло всё: сомнения, мысли, логика — всё это исчезало. Сгорало, наверное, темерец всегда был горячим, как свежерастопленная печка.  
  
У Вернона Роша была дурная слава садиста. Да, что-то такое было в нём, но эту его сторону эльф почти не видел, зато знал точно: Вернон мог не уметь говорить о своих чувствах, зато умел показать их. И это всегда было приятно и интересно. Уж что греха таить, а на еблю dhoine были большие выдумщики. А что тут скажешь, кроме как — смертные?_ …  
  
…она действительно была на курьих ножках. Посередь поляны, по сочной заливной траве, реально ходила туда-сюда избушка, блядь, на курьих ножках, нет, впрочем, не на ножках, НОЖИЩАХ. Йорвет ошалело смотрел на это мракобесие и искренне сочувствовал всем человеческим детям. Зрелище для психики реально было травмирующее, потому как она действительно ходила и даже, наверное, кудахтала, по-другому как-то описать этот странный звук эльф не мог. На скрип — не было похоже, а вот на кудахтанье — вполне себе тянуло.  
  
— Что за…  
  
— Изнакурнож, — самодовольно протянул кот.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Изба на курьих ножках, в народе просто — изнакурнож. Короче, «девица», теперь тебе надо её позвать и правильно поставить. Поэтому ты сейчас… — кот, больно тыкнув эльфа прямо в колено лапой, заставил того нагнуться к себе и что-то жарко зашептал ему на ухо.  
  
Йорвету было стыдно. А еще неловко, но раз уж вроде как он (но на самом-то деле во всем был виноват Рош, вот какого черта они опять начали собачиться из-за этого херова Радовида?!) виноват, то, конечно, так ему и надо.  
  
— ИЗБУШКА НА КУРЬИХ НОЖКАХ! — рявкнул эльф во всю силу своих легких. Строение перестало мотаться по полянке и очевидно заинтриговано замерло. — ВСТАНЬ ПО-СТАРОМУ, КАК МАТЬ ПОСТАВИЛА. КО МНЕ ПЕРЕДОМ, К ЛЕСУ — ЗАДОМ!  
  
Такого радостного воодушевления Йорвет никогда не видел. Строение как-то по-доброму закурлыкало и начало усаживаться (гнездиться?) на полянке.  
  
— Скучала она, всё мотается ведь тут по лесу в одиночестве, — как-то очень любяще вздохнул кот. Строение наконец-то заземлилось (загнездилось?) и, приветливо курлыкнув, распахнуло входную дверь. Эльф смотрел на это дело с опаской.  
  
— Пошли, параноик чертов, — снова вздохнул кот. — Скоро старушка прилетит, встречать её дома надобно.  
  
Только сейчас эльф заметил, что к полянке, по которой шаталась избушка, вела тропинка, вся увешанная сладостями. Вспомнившиеся рассказы Роша заставили Йорвета слегка взбледнуть. «Банька, да?» — обреченно подумал «белка».  
  
Избушка внутри была очень уютная, вся пропитанная запахом свежих можжевеловых веников. Кот вальяжно прошелся по горенке, позалазил во всякие находящиеся в зоне доступности крынки, горестно повздыхал, а потом, став на задние лапы, весьма вальяжным способом устроился на скамейке.  
  
— Чё стоишь, проходи, шоль, — животное похлопало лапой рядом с собой, и Йорвету не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как усесться рядом, хотя сидеть вовсе-то и не хотелось.  
  
— И долго мы тут будем сидеть?  
  
— Пока бабуся не прилетит.  
  
— Прилетит?!  
  
— Ступа, помело, ты что не… А, — как-то обреченно махнул на эльфа хвостом кот, — ты этот, как его там, Аэн Сейдхе, какие там сказки…  
  
— Нормальные сказки, — из принципа возмутился Йорвет. Сказок своего народа он уже и не помнил за давностью лет, но не говорить же об этом гипотетическому кандидату на гипотетический коврик возле гипотетической кровати. «А еще можно будет Рошу чучело подарить», — многие говорили предводителю «белок» Темерии, что он прекрасный таксидермист, а некоторые даже утверждали, что он за собой таскает чучело бывшего капитана личной охраны Фольтеста. Про капитана — это были враки, но вот чучела делать «белка» умел, не любил, но умел. Такими чучелами можно было и пугать вполне себе. Кажется, в один из годов они так до нервного тика довели тогдашнего, до лоредовского, коменданта Флотзама. «Веселое было время», — взгрустнулось Йорвету.  
  
— О, бабуся летит, слышишь?  
  
Эльф весь превратился в слух. И правда уловил какие-то странные звуки, как будто летел кто-то тяжелый. Йорвет сглотнул вязкую слюну. Обычно с такими звуками летали вилохвосты. Впрочем, раздавшийся через пару минут смачный старушечий мат резко разубедил Йорвета в том, что прилетел вилохвост… Либо это…  
  
Дверь распахнулась со смачным стуком, практически слетев с петель. В дверном проеме стояла старушка буквально полтора метра ростом, но аура у нее была просто колоссальная. Йорвет хоть и не был магом, а всё равно её почувствовал и заранее впечатлился, потому как если не сделать этого заранее, то точно выйдет какая-нибудь херня. Имел он как-то несчастье однажды поперечить одной магичке — ничем хорошим это не кончилось (рога отпали только через неделю).  
  
— Яцык, котенька, ты шо ли?  
  
— Я, Наинушка, я, — закурлыкал кот. Йорвет подивился такой смене мерзкой кошачьей личины, но лезть не в своё дело не стал. Старуха выглядела совершенно обычной, эльф таких много повидал, и всё же было в ней что-то действительно странное. Наверное, очень ясные, почти девичьи глаза.  
  
— Яцык, котенька, ну, шо таке?  
  
— Да вот, — кот махнул хвостом, — кхм… девицу тебе привел.  
  
Выражение лица старушки было бесценно. Оно вещало: «Яцык, котенька, ты ебанулся?».  
  
— Ой, Наина, ну всё когда-то в первый раз, — кот повел снова хвостом, впрочем, даже не думая вставать с лавки. — Ноныча вот такие… девицы.  
  
— Яцык, паразит, эльф же! И руки по локоть в крови, ну и пошто ты эту заразу одноглазую притащил сюда?  
  
— Наина, ты сама подумай, как бы он тут оказался, коль бы не произнес…  
  
— О… — на старческом лице Наины расцвело буйным цветом любопытство. — А вот это ужо вызывает антирес… Токмо страшенный-то какой, а…  
  
Вот тут уже Йорвет готов был возмутиться. Да, шрам и потеря глаза никого никогда не красили, но эльф полагал себя весьма симпатичным. Впрочем, в голове тут же зароились мысли о том, насколько симпатичным его полагает Рош, но и они ретировались. Не полагал бы симпатичным — не валял бы на каждой пригодной для валяния поверхности.  
  
— На себя посмотри, — не выдержала нежная эльфская душа.  
  
— Ой, а мне-то шо, мне-то шо, — расхохоталась Наина. — Я-то своё отжила, а вот ты?..  
  
— Наина, — осадил старуху кот.  
  
— Яцык, не лезь.  
  
— Наи-и-ина…  
  
— Ну шо, иди за водой… кхэм… красна девица.  
  
— Зачем? — Йорвету всё больше и больше казалось, что он просто-напросто сошел с ума, либо всё это крайне дурной сон.  
  
— Как зачем? А еду кто готовить будет?  
  
— Яцык, — зашикал на кота эльф и больно схватил того за ухо. Тот зашипел, зажмуривая свои янтарные глазища.  
  
— Ухо пусти, паразит ушастый, — цепкие эльфские пальцы крепко держали бархатное кошачье ухо. — Ну, пусти…  
  
— Яцык, — Йорвет не говорил, Йорвет шипел, аки заправская змея, — я тебя правда-правда пущу на коврик. И подарю этот коврик Рошу!  
  
— Ох… — вздохнула Наина, — пусти животное, ирод… Шо надо-то?  
  
— Верн… Добра молодца вернуть, — Йорвет разжал пальцы, царственно даруя свободу яцыкову уху. Кот обиженно гладил потрепанную часть тела мягкой лапкой и, кажется, даже слегка обиженно надулся. Не то чтобы Йорвету было не плевать, но было как-то несколько неловко за то, что помучал бедную животину. В конце-концов, Яцыку поди и так хреново жилось внутри этого вот заклинания. — За водой, так и быть, схожу. Но имейте в виду, что готовить я не умею. Потравить могу, а вот накормить — нет.  
  
И в этой фразе была заключена вся боль жизни под командованием Йорвета. Он и правда совершенно не умел готовить. А первый и последний опыт — потравил всю команду «белок», и с тех пор эльфа ближе, чем на пятьдесят шагов к еде не подпускали. А вот Вернон…  
  
—  _…хорошо готовит, — вдохновенно вещала Бьянка, кажется, так звали эту девицу.  
  
— Ты мне его прям как сватаешь, — подозрительно уставился на нее Йорвет, категорически не понимая, что она тут делает. Должен был прийти Рош, но не пришел.  
  
— Может и сватаю, — потупилась Бьянка, но пристальный эльфский взгляд уловила. — Слег с лихорадкой.  
  
— А ты…  
  
— Так все знают, — пожала плечами девушка, подходя ближе к эльфу. — Ну, то есть, как все… Я да еще пара человек, кто давно работает с Верноном. У него же все на лице написано.  
  
Йорвет так, конечно же, не считал. Он никогда не мог правильно считать эмоции своего Предназначения, хотя в старых книгах говорилось едва ли не о понимании друг друга с полуслова, полувзгляда. Возможно, такое было возможно, только если постоянно находиться рядом.  
  
Они не могли себе этого позволить. Сейчас — точно. Сейчас их собственные личные жизни значили столь ничтожно мало, что даже делалось смешно от того, как они пытались их устроить. Сделать так, чтобы видеться хотя бы раз в три месяца. А все остальное время между ними летал туда-сюда почтовый… сокол.  
  
Темерию, после проигрыша Эмгыру, пожирала внутренняя борьба. Одни хотели драться до последнего, другие — продаться уже Нильфгаарду до конца, а вот крестьяне хотели уже скорее все забыть, мертвых похоронить и оплакать и дальше хоть как-то жить. Но кто их, крестьян-то, спрашивает?  
  
Йорвет вот, например, страстно хотел стырить командира «Синих» и съебаться на хер в какую-нибудь Зарриканию, посмотреть на полосатых лошадей. А то что такое: взрослый, блядь, эльф, а полосатых лошадей не видел!  
  
— А чего слег-то? — наконец-то озвучил вопрос «белка». Бьянка вздохнула, покачала головой, а потом снова вздохнула. — Опять за кем-то под дождями носился?  
  
— Ага.  
  
Вернон Рош мог купаться в ледяной воде, бегать босиком по снегу, спать зимой исключительно под елью на её же невинно убиенных ветках, и ни хера ему за это не было. Но стоило ему попасть под дождь, как всё — пизда. Лихорадка, бред и прочие прелести тяжелой болезни тут же его настигали.  
  
Йорвет так нарвался как-то по глупости, и в итоге вместо страстного свидания был вынужден неделю выхаживать бредящего dhoine. Но всё равно даже в этом дерьме было что-то… милое, эльф не мог этого не признать_ …  
  
—…как-то вот так, — Наина поставила на стол перед Яцыком и Йорветом горшок, полный каши, а рядом с ним уже было какое-то мясо, исходил теплом свежеиспеченный хлеб.  
  
Йорвет, после того, как сходил за водой, даже расщедрился на то, чтобы полы подмести, пока Наина возилась с продуктами, а Яцык гонял от стола мышей.  
  
— А за хахалем твоим, — старуха внимательно посмотрела на эльфа, — надо будет идти до Чуда-Юда, это в его юрисдикции тырить всяких там добрых молодцев. Но Яцык тебя проводит.  
  
— Провожу, — буркнул кот, намазывая на хлеб свежайшее деревенское масло. От одного только взгляда на него Йорвет моментом толстел на десять килограмм, что, конечно же, понравилось бы Рошу. Тот вечно говорил, что «белке» не надо никакого оружия, чтобы убить его. «Ребрами заколешь», — мрачно шутил темерец. — Только пусть за ухи больше не таскает. Ухи, между прочим, важная и чуйвствительная часть котячьей организмы.  
  
— Не буду, — миролюбиво согласился Йорвет. Еда на него всегда действовала благодатно. Мало кто об этом знал, но все, кто знали, очень активно этим пользовались.  
  
Уже в дверях старуха перехватила эльфа, ловко вцепившись ему в локоть костлявой рукой.  
  
— Держи, тебе, — она протянула Йорвету маленький фиал с водой.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Наговорная водица, — таинственно улыбнулась Наина. — Надумаешь опять ссориться с хахалем, ты ее хлебни, и сам увидишь, что будет.  
  
— Ладно, — Йорвету ничего иного не оставалось, как сунуть фиал в подсумок и поспешить за Яцыком, которого за собой вел клубок ниток, выданный всё той же Наиной.  
  
Клубок петлял по лесу, резво перепрыгивая через кусты и поваленные деревья.  
  
— Яцык, что за Чудо-Юдо?  
  
— Обыкновенное, — отозвался кот. — Чудо-Юдо как Чудо-Юдо. Честно говоря, его тут никогда не было, оно у нас само как-то завелось, понимаешь? Но вроде экологический баланс не нарушает, потому нехай себе, пусть живет. Никого не жрет, только после активации формулы заклинания утаскивает кого-нибудь, кто поближе к колодцу стоять будет. В этот раз хахаль твой был. А так — как повезет, сам понимаешь.  
  
«Не понимаю», — мысленно отозвался Йорвет, оставляя кота в покое. Яцык был, конечно, не подарок, но, в целом, не плохой кот. Не оставил же эльфа одного разбираться со всем этим дерьмом. Хотя, как справедливо заметила Наина, убирая со стола, совершенно не обязан был с ним возиться. Его основным местом обитания был большой дуб, росший на утесе возле моря. «Златая цепь на дубе том», — зажмурившись, вещал Яцык. В «златую цепь» Йорвет не верил, а вот в дуб вполне себе верилось. Иначе бы где еще Яцык вымахал бы такой огромной шерстяной заразой?  
  
Логово Чуда-Юда оказалось обычным покосившимся домом, дверь в который была призывно приоткрыта. Яцык, глядя на это безобразие, лишь осуждающе покачал ушастой головой. То и дело слышались весьма возбужденные вскрики.  
  
«Ах, ты, сукин сын», — возмутился Йорвет, заходя во внутрь и наблюдая совершенно потрясающую картину того, как командир «Синих полосок» смачно режется в гвинт с непонятной херовиной.  
  
— Кхм, — тактично покашлял кот, привлекая к себе внимание. Чудо-Юдо уставилось на Йорвета огромными, как у плавунца, равнодушными стеклянными глазами.  
  
— О… Пришли, — Рош не выглядел потрепанным, скорее, он выглядел охеренно озадаченным, но, в целом, был совершенно очевидно доволен жизнью.  
  
— Пришли и ушли, — отчеканил Йорвет.  
  
— Не, не получится, — печально заметило приятным баритоном Чудо-Юдо.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Испытания! — загадочно выдал Яцык.  
  
— Снова?  
  
— Опять, — потупился кот. — Эльф, слушай, ну это же сказка! Не бывает сказок без испытаний!  
  
— Ну и в чем смысл?  
  
Кот и Чудо-Юдо переглянулись. Яцык что-то изобразил лапами, а Юдо, пожав плечами, согласно мотнуло головой.  
  
— Одно. Но ты должен будешь его, — чудовище тыкнуло лапой в Роша, — узнать. Не узнаешь, он останется тут, а ты вали куда хочешь. Всего одна попытка.  
  
Йорвет тяжело вздохнул, согласно кивая. Сил спорить со всем этим беспределом у него просто не было. Ему хотелось уже куда угодно, только бы не быть здесь.  
  
Чудо-Юдо махнуло руками, и вместо Роша на скамейке оказались в рядочек десяток мух. Весьма жирных мух. На таких было неплохо ловить жирных лещей.  
  
— Яцык!  
  
— Угадывай, — снова пожал отсутствующими плечами кот.  
  
— Яцык, это мухи!  
  
— Эльф, — потер лапой лоб кот, — это всё заклинание. Испытание на любовь. Ну, вот по тебе сразу видно, что сказок ты в детстве не слушал!  
  
«Они у нас не такие», — мысленно огрызнулся Йорвет и с отчаянием уставился на мух. Фраза про испытание на любовь у него в голове даже не задержалась.  
  
Мухи были категорически одинаковые. Они даже лапками синхронно шевелили. «Дай мне знак, чертов dhoine, просто дай мне знак», — и тут одна из мух чихнула. Это открытие поставило Йорвета в тупик. Чихающая муха! Нет, чихающая муха!  
  
— Эта, — тыкнул в чихнувшее насекомое пальцем эльф.  
  
— Угадал, — хлопнуло в ладоши Чудо-Юдо. Мухи исчезли, а на скамейке снова сидел Рош, потирающий собственный нос.  
  
— Ну, мы пошли?  
  
— Пошлее не бывает, — отозвался Яцык.  
  
— Братиш, — грустно позвало Чудо-Юдо, — ты, это, спеца не забудь прислать, ладно?  
  
— Не вопрос, — улыбнулся Рош. От этой улыбки Йорвета слегка попустило…  
  
…они стояли всё так же возле колодца. Солнце медленно поднималось на востоке. Йорвета мутило, Рош загадочно улыбался.  
  
— Что, блядь, это было?  
  
— Заклинание-испытание, как я понял, — будничным тоном начал командир «Синих полосок». — Пока сидели там, мне немного рассказали об том месте. Чудо-Юдо — это не слишком умелый маг, который решил разобраться с этой аномалией. Его туда лет как пятнадцать назад засосало, да так, что…  
  
— Пришлешь ручного ведьмака? — Йорвет ощупал себя, проверяя, всё ли на месте. На месте оказалось совершенно все. И даже больше. В подсумке лежал фиал от Наины, ну, тот, что был с наговорной водицей.  
  
— Не ручного, но все же расскажу ему об этом. Может, его и его многочисленных магичек это и заинтересует. В конце-концов, реально интересное место.  
  
В небе пролетела одинокая ворона, истошно каркая.  
  
— Ну, я пойду.  
  
Рош не успел и шагу сделать, как в землю возле него вонзилась парочка стрел. Йорвет натягивал тетиву в пол-силы, спускал очень небрежно, но руку Вернона всё-таки поцарапал. И это резануло по собственному сердцу, как себе больно сделал.  
  
— Что тебе?  
  
— Заклинание-испытание?  
  
— Ты и сам всё слышал, — в темно-карих глазах стынет легкая тоска, точно такую же Йорвет видел и у себя. — Бывай, Йорвет. Про наговорную водицу только не забывай, ладно?


End file.
